Engaged
by bahamut's king
Summary: Michiru is being engaged to Haruka by Michiru's father. Can Michiru accept Haruka as her husband? Ouw, and Haruka is a guy in this story, please don't flame me and sorry if the summary is bad. R
1. Chapter 1

ENGAGED

By : Bahamut's King

Summary : Michiru is being engaged to Haruka by Michiru's father. Will Michiru accept the engaged marriage? Ouw, and haruka is a guy in this story . Sorry if the summary is bad :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Haruka or Michiru. I'm sorry I make Haruka as a guy in this story. And I'm sorry if I use some names which used by other author's (I'm really sorry because I don't realize it). Most of the names are given by my friend K.R. Thank you very much for your help

ENGAGED

CHAPTER 1

----------------

In the northern hemisphere of our world, lays a continent which divided into six kingdom regions. At the southwest is the Langrengh Kingdom, at the southeast is the Delzeba Kingdom, at the northeast is the Xian Kingdom, and at the northwest is the Dedina Kingdom. Between Dedina and Xian region, there are two kingdoms which used to be one kingdom a few years ago. One of the queen sons wants to concentrate their kingdom in industry while the other one wants to keep their culture and concentrate their kingdom in agricultural and mining. Because of that, the queen decided to divide her kingdom, the one who concentrate in industrial is the Kouryou kingdom while the other one is the Maizuru kingdom.

The Dedina Kingdom has been one of the strongest and biggest kingdoms in the continent (o). They have many soldiers that very strong, loyal and have high fighting technique. The people in the kingdom are very loyal and love their king because the king is very kind to his people. The king was a middle age man, about 40 year old, his name is Yoshimitsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years ago……

At the middle of the night in the main bedroom in Dedina castle, there's a man who's wearing a blue shirt and black long pants. He's sitting at the side of a very large and beautiful bed. That man is King Yoshimitsu. He's holding one hand of a woman who's wearing a white nightgown and lying at the bed. Kirara, that's woman name, is dying because her heart is very weak. A few servant stands at the corner in the room, and a doctor is just finishing his examination of the queen.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I'm afraid her time is already come" the doctor spoke to the king with sad face.

"Could you do anything to save her life?" the king said desperately.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything sir, her body is already too weak, we can't do anything to save her" the doctor answered him.

"Kanbei…, come here" the king called one of his servants.

One of his male servant's steps forward; his age is 14 year old and has a red hair and small body. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Please call Haruka here immediately"

"Yes, right away, your majesty" Kanbei bowed and leaved the room.

Haruka is the son of Yoshimitsu and Kirara. He is very handsome and has a short blonde hair like his father and very beautiful eyes like his mothers. Although he is just 15 years old, he is very tall and has a good trained body.

Actually Kanbei is Haruka's private servant and already become like his right hand but Haruka ordered him to be at his father and mother side since his mother's illness, so he could help them and tell Haruka right away when his mother need him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka is staring out from the window in his room when suddenly a light knock heard.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me master, Kanbei. Your father's asked you to come to their room."

Haruka sighed "Okay, just a moment"

He stands and walks to the door, he already knows in his heart what will it be.

Haruka walks to his parent's room with Kanbei at his side and knock the door slowly when he arrives at their room.

Slowly the door opened by one of the servant and they walks in to the room.

His father stand beside a very large bed and his mother lies at the bed.

"Father" Haruka bowed slightly to his father and turns to face his mother and walked towards them slowly. "How's mother's doing?"

His father sighed "The doctor said that she's already too weak and her time will come soon"

Kirara slowly opened her eyes and looked at Haruka. "Haruka, sit over here" she patted the spot at the bed near her.

Haruka sat at the spot and hold his mother's hands. "Yes, mother?"

"I am sorry that I can't be with you any longer, but I'm sure you'll be alright without me now that you already become a good and strong man like this. I want you to know that I will always love you and remember you" she paused for a moment "and Haruka…"

"Yes?"

"I hope you also can find a good woman that will truly love you forever" she smiled and looked at Yoshimistu.

Haruka nodded and smile at her. He let go his mothers hand and stood up to let his father sit at his spot.

Yoshimitsu held Kirara's hands and looked into her eyes.

Kirara weakly said "My husband, I'm sorry I can't be with you any longer. I always want to be with you forever but still…" tears streamed down from her eyes.

Yoshimitsu held out one of his hand and wipes her tears "It's okay, I understand, I know you love me so much and I'm sorry if I ever make you sad, you know that I love you too don't you?" he smiled weakly, his face look like as if he is going to cry too.

She nodded and suddenly she coughed heavily and said weakly "I think it's about time…"

She looked around the room slowly, the servants at the room cried and Haruka turned his face away, he tried to hold back his tears. All of them love Kirara because she is always very loving and caring to everyone especially to her husband and son.

She smiled at Yoshimitsu and Haruka for the last time "I'm very happy to have two of you as my family…" and then she closed her eyes for the last time.

Tears finally break out from Haruka's eyes and he held one of his mothers hand while her other hand is held by Yoshimitsu, tears also streaming down from his face.

Most of the servants cried too and some of them had a very sad face.

Her funeral is being held one day after her death. Many people come to the funeral, the people of the kingdom and some royal family from other kingdoms.

----------------

**Author Notes :**

So, how do you think about it? This is the first fanfiction I made and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. Please read and review for me? That would be very helpful for me. Thanks a lot. Love you all :D


	2. Chapter 2

ENGAGED

CHAPTER 2

---------------

A few months after the funeral…

Not far from the Dedina kingdom, is the region the Maizuru kingdom. The kingdom is smaller and not has many soldiers as the Dedina kingdom has, but the kingdom has many gold mines and the king use the gold to raise the economy of their people. The king's name is Heihachi and he is a good friend of Yoshimitsu, they already become friends when they are still teenagers. Heihachi has a beautiful wife who has a very unique colored hair, an aquamarine, her name is Erika. They have a very beautiful daughter who has an aquamarine colored hair like her mother, they named her Michiru. Her age is just 15 years old, but she is a few month younger from Haruka.

"Erika, do you know where my favorite shirt is…?" Heihachi yelled from their room.

"I think you put it at the second drawer at the closet, dear" she poked her head from the bathroom.

Heihachi looked where his wife tells him and yelled again "Oh, here it is, thank you dear"

"You're welcome" his wife answered while she dried her hair "Have you finished packing?"

"With this…" he put his shirt into his case "Done!" he wiped his sweat with his right hand and smiled to his wife.

Erika laughed a little and said "I think Yoshimitsu will be very happy to see you"

"Yeah, it's been a few month since his wife's funeral. Don't you want to come too? I think he'll be happy to see you too."

"No, I'm afraid I can't. Michiru is having a fever now and I should take care of her."

"You're always being a good mother" he paused "Maybe I should cancel this visit too"

"No, you don't have too. Don't afraid, I can take care of her, besides, you already told Yoshimitsu that you will visit him, he'll be very sad if you cancel this. This is the only time you can do some visit to another kingdom" she pause a moment and continues "You know the prime minister is very strict about visiting other kingdom, he don't want you to go to other kingdom, so this is a rare event" she smiled

"You're right" he smiled back "Well, I think I'll look and check Michiru's condition before I leave"

"Yes, I think you should" she stood and followed her husband to their daughter's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru's is lying at her bed and her face is all red. A towel is being now being placed by a female servant who is about Michiru's age. She is Michiru's private servant, Honoka, she is already like Michiru's friend because she already serving her since she is still 10 years old.

"Your Majesty" she stood up and bowed at her king and queen.

The king nodded and the queen asked her to get out from the room for a moment.

"Michiru" the king sat at her bed and touched her cheeks softly.

"Father…" she tried to sit but her father hold her shoulders and pushed her back slowly to the bed to let her lay down. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll only be there for a week, then I'll back soon" he smiled and continue "I'm sorry I can't take care of you now…"

"Don't worry father, I'll be fine, mother will be with me. Besides, you already promised to king Yoshimitsu that you'll come to visit him, don't you?"

"Yes. Well then, I think I'll go now. Hope you will get better soon princess" he kissed her forehead and stood up. He turned to face his wife and kissed her gently "I'm leaving now, please be careful"

"Don't worry, we will" she smiled at him, and walked out with him to outside of their castle.

Heihachi hopped into the royal carriage and the servant closed the door. His cases already placed inside the carriage. He popped out his head and wave to his wife as the carriage walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the noon, the carriage arrived at the Dedina kingdom.

"This castle is always looked very beautiful" Heihachi thought in his heart as he walked out from his carriage.

One of the guards at the gate already went to tell King Yoshimitsu about his arrival. A few moments later, Yoshimitsu walked out to welcome him and they share a very friendly hug.

"You look very healthy, Yoshimitsu" Heihachi lightly punched Yoshimitsu's shoulder.

"So are you" he punched back.

They laughed a little and then Yoshimitsu spoke again "Come on, let's get inside, you must be tired from your journey. Why don't you unpack your things and come to the dining room when you're ready. And…" Yoshimitsu instructed two of his guards to take Heihachi's cases and walked to him.

"I want both of you to take the cases to the royal guest room and wait outside the room. When king Heihachi ready for dinner, show him the dining room"

"Yes sir" they answered.

"Good" he then turned again to face Heihachi "I'm sorry, but I want to tell Haruka about your arrival, they will show you your room, hope you'll enjoy your stay"

"Sure, thank you" He nodded and asked the two guards to lead the way.

A few moments later after he finished unpacking, he walked to the dining room with the earlier guards leading the way.

"This is the dining room, sir" they stood at the front of a large door and opened it for him.

"Thank you" he walked in and looked into the dining room, the room is very beautiful; there was some beautiful paintings ant some gold furniture. A very big and beautiful lamp is hanging at the ceiling.

"Hey, why don't you sit here?" Yoshimitsu called him.

Heihachi's surprised and jerked a little. Yoshimitsu laughed seeing his attitude.

"Not funny" he pouted and sat at the chair Yosimitsu prepared for him "Where's Haruka?"

"Oh, he was having a sword training an hour ago so he'll come here after he's taking a shower"

Suddenly a tall figure walked into the room "Sorry I'm late" and he sat near his father.

"Haruka?" Heihachi asked "Is that really you? You're getting taller very quickly"

Haruka laughed a little "Yes, maybe it's because I'm having many trainings. Ummm…, let's see sword training, swimming, horse training…"

"Wait until you see his sword technique, I think his skill is above yours right now" Yosimitsu proudly said.

"Oh, really? Well then Haruka, why don't tomorrow we have a sword match?" Heihachi rubbed his chin a little "Or you're too afraid?" he grined

Haruka paused for a moment and smiled "Of course, I always want to have a sword match"

"A man with courage, I like it" Heihachi smiled back "Well, tomorrow then"

A few servants come in and bring their food so they stops talking and eat the foods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

"(pant.. pant..), okay, okay, I give up" Heihachi said, he was sitting on the ground, sweating and breathing heavily.

"I told you his sword techniques are very good" Yoshimitsu walked to him and helped him up.

"I (pant.. pant…) don't think that his skill is (pant.. pant..) THAT good"

Yoshimitsu and Haruka laughed at that and they helped him to sit at the bench.

That morning Haruka has defeating Heihachi a couple times, but Heihachi don't want to accept his defeat so he ask for a match until he can win until finally he is too tired (although Haruka is still has much stamina o)

"You're very strong, kind and also handsome. I always wanted to have a son in law like you" Heihachi said after gaining his strength.

"Thank you, sir" Haruka grinned at him.

"I'm serious." He thought for a moment and said to Yoshimitsu "Hey, why don't we engage your son and my daughter?" and he turned to face Haruka "How about it? Do you agree with it?"

Haruka thought for a moment "I don't know…, I think I don't really mind it, but…"

"Then it settles, we'll engage both of you" Heihachi said briefly.

"But Heihachi, don't you want to ask Michiru's opinion first?" Yoshimitsu finally spoke again.

"Ah, don't worry, she'll agree with it" He answered proudly.

"Well, you said so…"

Haruka only can be silent and only thought for the possibility in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week finally passed and it's time for Heihachi to go back to his castle, and that morning...

"Well, it's very nice to stay at your castle. I'll tell Michiru about her engagement soon and I'll send her here after she is mature enough" Heihachi said while he stood at his carriage.

"Sure, we'll wait for the moment" Yoshimitsu answered back

"I hope we can build a good relationship between our kingdoms"

"Sure thing"

"Well then, it's time to go" They share a very friendly hug and Heihachi shakes Haruka's hand "I hope you'll be my son in law soon" he grinned.

"Yes sir" Haruka smiled back a little and released his hand "Be careful"

"Thanks" he walked into his carriage and popped his head "Bye"

"Bye" Yoshimitsu and Haruka answers in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the noon, Heihachi's carriage entered his castle and stopped at the front of the castle's main door.

When he got out from his carriage, he smiled at his wife and Michiru who wait for him at the door.

"Father, you're back" Michiru's ran to her father and hugged him.

"Yes, I'm back my princess, do you miss me?" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, it feels like it's a long time. How's your trip?"

Her mother went to them and hold her husband's hand "Now, now, Michiru, why don't you let your father rest for a while first?"

Michiru poutted and let her father go but grabbed his other hand "Okay, let's get inside, father"

Heihachi could only smile and let him being dragged by them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after that when they having a dinner…

"What? I can't believe you father! How could you engage me with someone that I don't even know?" Michiru's shouted to her father, forgot her princess manner.

His father stood up from his chair and walked to her "But, Michiru, you don't understand. This guy is very handsome, kind, and talented. You'll love him."

"No, it can't be" she started to cry.

"Michiru…" he held out his hand tried to calm her down but she backed up and ran out from the dining room. He tried to catch her up but his wife held his hand.

"Let her be alone for a while. I think she needs to think and calm down"

"Erika, do you also think that what I done am wrong?"

Erike thought for a moment and answered "I think you only tried for the best to our daughter. Let's just hope that she'll understand it."

He sighed "Yes, let's hope for it"

----------

Author notes:

Please Read and Review for me, I really hope that you'll like it.

Oh, and I'm really sorry I make Haruka as a male in this story. I'll make Haruka as a female next time

Thanks a lot…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I just want to say I'm sorry because I made some spelling mistakes in the chapters that I already posted. I have tried to correct it, but I but I haven't reposted it yet. I hope you can understand, I promise I'll make better for the next chapters.

To everyone who already gave their reviews for me, thank you very much. It's really motivating to write again. I really appreciate it.

Well, enjoy…

**ENGAGED**

**Chapter 3**

The day after the incident, Erika is sitting on Mihiru's bed with Michiru at her side.

"Come on, Michiru. You don't want to make your father ruin his friendship with King Yoshimitsu, don't you? It'll make him really sad and we don't want that, don't we?"

"But, mother. You know that I'm too young for a marriage. Besides, I never meet with this guy. I don't know if I can love him and accept him as my husband" She looked down, unable to look at her mother's eyes because her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry. You'll be sent there when you're mature enough, maybe seventeen years old. You can stay at his castle to know him better, and you won't be alone, you can take Honoka with you." Erika sighed and holds Michiru's hands to make Michiru face look at her "Maybe you don't know this, but when I was about your age, I also engaged to your father"

"What?" she looks at her mother "Really?" she stop her cries and wipe her tears "I never knew about that".

"Yes, at first… I also can't accept that" she smiled "Just like you now. But, I did as my parents told me. I tried to know your father better and get close to him. And in the end, without even realize it; I already fell in love with him. So, I accept his propose to marriage without hesitation. You have to try to know him. And if you don't love him in the end…"

"What?"

"If you don't love him in the end, you can tell me and your father about it. We'll try to figure a way out. But you have to promise me that you won't do it in purpose, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Thank you" She hugged her mother tightly.

Time passes very quickly. Michiru is finally seventeen years old and it's time for her to go to Dedina.

Heihachi hesitantly asked "Michiru, I'm still feeling very bad about the engagement. Do you want to cancel it?"

Michiru smile and hug her father "It's okay, father. I'll try to know him just as mother said. Maybe we can become like you and mother" she releases her hug and smile at her parents "You don't have to come with me, father. Honoka will keep me company there. Besides, what if there's some trouble here?"

"It's okay. Your mother will stay here to take care of it and I'll only be there for one day and come back here as soon as possible."

"Fine then, father"

Heihachi asked one of his guards "Is everything's ready?"

One of the guards stepped forward and bow "Yes, your majesty. The entire luggage already loaded"

"Good"

Michiru look at Honoka "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready milady" she bowed at Michiru.

Michiru walked back to her mother and give her a last, brief hug "Mother, I'm leaving now, take care. I love you so much" tears start to stream down from her eyes; she's her mother who gave birth to her after all.

Her mother returned her hug "Goodbye and take care too. And give my regards to them"

"Of course"

Heihachi walked to Erika and hugged her "I'll come back soon"

"You better be"

Heihachi and Michiru walked to her carriage and climbed in. After that Honoka climbed in too behind them, the guards close the carriage's door.

"Goodbye, mother" Michiru poked her head from the window and waves her hands.

Her mother waves their hands back and the carriage started to move and leaving the castle.

Some of Dedina guards already wait for Michiru carriage's arrival at Dedina's gate and guard it until it reaches the castle's main door where Yoshimitsu already wait for Michiru there.

Heihachi, Michiru and Honoka walked out from the carriage. Heihachi walked over to Yoshimitsu and they share a friendly hug while Michiru and Honoka bowed at him.

Yoshimitsu walk to Michiru and place one hand at Michiru's shoulder "Please, stand up now. You're very beautiful, Michiru. Just like your father always told me. I'm very happy that I'm able to see you finally"

"You're flattering me, sir" she smiles and looks at him. Although most of his hairs already white, but he has many charisma as a king which everyone can see.

He turned to Honoka and looked at her "And who is this young lady?"

"She is my private servant, sir. Her name is Honoka. You won't mind if she stays here with me, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. Your father had told me about it. Of course I don't mind. She can stay here too with you."

Michiru is trying too looking for someone who she could identify as Haruka, but she couldn't find him.

Yoshimitsu realize her behavior and asked "Are you looking for Haruka?"

Michiru blushes "Yes, but I don't see him here. Where is he?"

"He went to the town an hour ago to take a walk. Why don't you unpack your luggage's first? I'll tell the guards to put your luggages at your room."

"Yes, thanks you so much, sir"

"You're welcome"

Michiru and Honoka bowed again at the Yoshimitsu and follow the guards that carry their luggages. After their luggage's being placed, Honoka unpack their luggages while Michiru change her dress to a less formal one.

Yoshimitsu walk back to Heihachi "Let's chat inside. I want to talk about many things to you"

"Sure, why not?"

Michiru already changed her dress with a less formal one and she is walking around her room "How could he? His fiancée is coming today and he went to the town? I already had a bad first impression about him"

"I don't know milady. In my opinion…"

Suddenly Michiru cut off her sentence "Let's go to take a look at the town. I'm sure King Yoshimitsu won't mind it."

"Yes, milady"

They walked out from her room and go to the castle gate. When she reaches the gate, one of the guards asked to assist her to the town, but she rejected it. Deep in her heart, Michiru is hoping to meet Haruka in the town because she couldn't wait to see how he look like.

The town looks a little crowdie and Michiru is having some trouble to move with so many people in the town. Finally they arrived at the front of an alley with less crowd people.

Michiru's stop and wipes her sweat "Wow, there's so many people here. It's so hard to walk and see around"

Honoka stops too "Yes, milady. There are more people here than in Maizu…" and she suddenly screamed and pointed at the alley "Milady! Watch out!"

Michiru turned to see where Honoka pointed, but it's already too late. Suddenly a figure run towards her and bump her hardly. She falls to the ground and her clothes become dirty because of the dirt on the street and from the man's clothes "Ouch. That hurts"

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" a deep husky voice asked her and the owner of the voice offer his hand to help her stand up.

Michiru likes his voice, but she's already too angry because of many causes "Can't you see that I'm NOT okay? My clothes become this dirty and I fell to the ground because of you" she slaps his hands away and stand up with Honoka's help.

"I know that's my fault. I'm in a hurry so I don't look carefully at my way. That's why I sincerely said that I'm sorry to you"

"Well, who do you think you are? Don't you know who am I? I'm a princess, and who are you?" she looked carefully at him. He looked handsome, although his blonde hair in a mess and dirty, his face and clothes are dirty too. Michiru is angry, so she just snaps at him "Maybe you're a thief? Your clothes are very dirty and you said you're in such a hurry, don't you? Are you trying to run away from your victim?"

He looks pissed off after hearing her words "Well, I'm sorry if I already insult you, princess. I already said my apology to you and you still judging me? You can't judge someone by their appearance. Excuse me" he bows at her and leave them.

"What kind of attitude is that? I can't believe it. Let's go back Honoka"

"Yes, milady"

When Michiru back at the castle, her father see her and surprised by her appearance "Michiru, what happened to you?"

"Nothing father, just some beggar or some thief bumped me"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Michiru explained everything that happened to her father and her father laugh after heard her story.

"Why are you laughing, father?"

Her father just laughs at her and leaves her.

Michiru just pouted and go to take a bath to clean the dirt's. When the night comes, she joins her father at the dining room and sits beside.

Yoshimitsu smile at her "You can't wait to see Haruka, don't you Michiru?"

Michiru blushes "Yes, sir."

"Well, you'll see him in a moment, he's coming here. Ah, there he is!"

A tall and good looking figure walks in and sit near Yoshimitsu "Sorry I'm late everyone"

"Well, Haruka. Meet Michiru, your fiancée"

Haruka and Michiru look at each other. There's a calm expression at Haruka's face but Michiru's expression is different. Her eyes went wide, her jaw fell down and she gasps "_It's him!_"

**Author note:**

So, how do you think about it? I already tried my best to write this chapter with my friend's (K.R) help (thank you so much :p). But maybe there are still some mistakes that I don't realize. Sorry about that. Please read & review for me, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**ENGAGED**

**Chapter 4**

_(Michiru's flash back)_

"_Ouch. That hurts"_

"_I'm sorry, are you okay?"_

"_Can't you see that I'm NOT okay? My clothes become this dirty and I fell to the ground because of you"_

"_I know that's my fault. I'm in a hurry so I don't look carefully at my way. That's why I sincerely said that I'm sorry to you"_

"_Well, who do you think you are? Don't you know who am I? I'm a princess, and who are you?"_

"_Maybe you're a thief? Your clothes are very dirty and you said you're in such a hurry, don't you? Are you trying to run away from your victim?"_

"_Well, I'm sorry if I already insult you, princess. I already said my apology to you and you still judging me? You can't judge someone by their appearance. Excuse me"_

Michiru gasped and think _"OH, NO! It's him!"_

Heihachi a little confused when he looked her attitude "Have you both met before?"

"Ye…" Michiru was about to answer him but Haruka cut her off and smile at her "No, we haven't met before. Maybe she met someone who's similar to me"

She surprised at his answer and yelled a little "What?"

But Haruka not mind her and said to everyone "Let's eat the food before it becomes cold, shall we?"

Yoshimitsu and Heihachi a little confused by the scene but they decided to not think about it and eat the foods. After the dinner, Yoshimitsu and Heihachi stayed at the dining room to have a little talk while Michiru wanted to go back to her room because she was tired. Haruka watched her carefully as she leaves the room.

Michiru close the door behind her and sighed a little.

"What's the matter?" a deep voice asked her.

Michiru jerked a little and turned to face him "It's you! What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be in the room, talking with my father and your father?"

"Yeah, but your father told me to guide you to your room" he giggled a little "I think he's afraid that you'll be lost".

"I'm not that stupid, I won't be lost. Leave me alone!" she pushed him aside and walked to her room.

"Actually, I also want to talk to you about the event at the town today…"

She surprised when she heard it and turned again to face him "So it's you! Why you said that you don't know me when my father asked?"

"Because…, the one that you met in the town is a 'thief', and I'm not a thief" he smirked a little at her.

She blushed a little at his words but she managed to return her face color to normal quickly "Well, I think it's reasonable. You run to me so I fall to the ground and my clothes become dirty." She looked down and whispers "Besides, I can't wait to see your face when I arrive here, but you're not there"

Her voice was a whisper, but Haruka still able to hear her words "What? You…"

"I'm sorry, I'm too tired. I'll go back to my room. Good night" she turned around and run to her room.

Haruka stays at his place and watched as she leaves "She's _waiting for me but I… oh, I'm such a jerk._" He stayed silent for a moment and then walked to his room.

Michiru's a little out of breath when she arrived at her room and changed her clothes. Honoka wanted to ask her about her condition but before she opened her mouth, Michiru already told her to leave her room and take her rest.

Michiru was very tired when she lay down at her bed "_I guess I was far too much at him after all_" after she thinks it, she drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, Heihachi has to go back to his castle. His lugages already loaded in his carriage and he was saying goodbye Yoshimitsu, Haruka, Michiru and Honoka.

Haruka shakes Heihachi's hand "Please be careful, sir"

"Of course, thank you" he smiled at him and walked to Yoshimitsu.

They hugged each other "Be careful there. And say my hello to Erika, will you?"

"Okay, I will" he released the hug and turned to Michiru. Her eyes already filled with tears "Hey, princess. Don't cry, will you? You'll be fine here with Haruka and the others here."

Michiru stepped forward and hugged her father "I'll miss you, father"

He rubbed her back to stop her cries "Hey, its okay. Stop crying now. I have to leave and go back to Maizuru after all. This is your new home"

She stepped back and wipe her tears "Take care, father."

He smiles and put his hand on her shoulder "Yes, thanks you" and then he turned to Honoka "Take good care of your princess here alright?"

Honoka bowed at him "Yes, milord"

"Well then, I must go now. Goodbye everyone" he smiled and walked to his carriage.

The gate castle's gate opened and the carriage walked out form the castle slowly.

Michiru started to cry again as the carriage leave the castle. Haruka watched her and walked to her side. Slowly, he place one hand on her shoulder and he's a bit surprised when she didn't resist it, instead she's placing her head on his shoulder and cry there. Yoshimitsu watched the sight and smile a bit. After she stopped her cries, he suggested her to take a walk at the town with Haruka.

She surprised a little at his suggestion "But, sir. I…"

"I think you can take a look at the town and have fun there. I know you already take a walk yesterday, but it will be better if you take a walk with Haruka to guide you so you could have a better look there. You don't mind it, do you Haruka?"

"Of course I don't mind, father"

"Good. Well then, enjoy the day" he turned and walked into the castle

Haruka and Michiru just realize their position, Haruka's hand placed on her shoulder while Michiru's hand was hold a bit of Haruka's shirt. They quickly release their hands and turned away. There's a faint blush on their face.

Haruka turned to face her again "Well, do you want to change your clothes first before we go to the town?"

"No, I think this clothes is fine. Let's go now"

"Okay, let's go"

-------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the town, the town is crowdie as Michiru come there yesterday.

Haruka walked side by side with Michiru and talked to her "The town is usually like this, the population here is pretty high. The people here are very friendly to everyone and they welcome every tourist from any country"

"I see" Michiru turned around to watch her surroundings and suddenly a sight caught her attention. A child who was about ten years old was talked to her mother and pointed at them.

"Mom, it's him. He's the one who save me yesterday. Let's go meet him" he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her. He stopped when they arrived at front of Haruka and Michiru and hugged Haruka's feet. "Sir, thank you so much for saving me yesterday. If you weren't there, I won't be here today"

Michiru was a little surprised when she heard his words and kneeled beside him "What do you mean?"

"He was saving me yesterday when I almost drown in a muddy river there" he turned and point at a direction "He's so kind. I wanted to introduce him to my mother yesterday, but he said he was in a hurry. He wanted to meet a beautiful fiancée." He turned to face Haruka again "Is she's your fiancée, sir? She's very beautiful as you said"

Michiru's blushed a little at her comment and stand up again. Haruka smile at him and hold him up "Yes, she's my fiancée"

Finally her mother speaks up "I'm sorry for his rudeness. Please forgive him"

Haruka put him down again "It's okay. I don't mind it. What's your name?"

"My name is Satoru, sir. Nice to meet you" the boy smile very broadly.

"Nice to meet you too" Haruka smile back at him.

"Satoru, I think we should go now. Your father will be worry if we go too long." His mother holds his hands and look at them "Thanks you so much for your help yesterday. I'm sorry, but we must go now. My husband is waiting for me at the house. Ah…" she took one of the bags that she have and give it to Haruka "This is the apples that we planted at our garden. It's very sweet, please take it. If you want to, you can come to our house sometime."

Haruka take the bag she offered and thanked her "Of course. Thank you so much."

"Well then, goodbye" she holds Satoru's hand and walked away.

"Goodbye, sir, miss" Satoru wave his hand at them.

"Goodbye" he wave back at him and turned to Michiru "Well…, shall we continue our walk?"

"Sure" Michiru have a slight smile at her face and walked again with him.

They bought some things that Michiru wants at the market, like some accessory and books. When they arrived at the castle, it's already noon and they parted at the castle's alley. Michiru have her hair combed by Honoka after she's taking a bath and while she combed, she always smile.

"Is something good happened at the town, miss?"

She blush a little and looked at Honoka's reflection at the mirror "Huh? Why are you asking it?"

"Don't mind it, miss" she smiled looking at her master's attitude.

Michiru's still smiling when she's having dinner with Yoshimitsu and Haruka. Sometimes she's stealing glances to Haruka and when Haruka is looking at her, she blushed. Yoshimitsu couldn't help, but smile at the sight in front of him.

When she was lay down at her bed, she's thinking about Haruka "_Why my heart is beats so fast and I blushed when he saw me. Is this what they call love?_"

**Author notes:**

So, how do you think about it? Please R&R for me.

To jinleiqh slanzar , thank you for always give your review to me. And don't worry; I also not planned to make Haruka and Michiru a couple that easily. There'll be some conflicts on the next chapters : )


	5. Chapter 5

**ENGAGED**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Michiru was having a breakfast with Haruka and his father at the dinning room.

Yoshimitsu finished his eating and leaned on his chair "Listen, I planned that we'll have a ballroom party here two weeks from now"

Michiru stopped eating "A ballroom party?"

"Yes, we'll invite princes and princesses from other kingdoms. Of course we'll invite the counts and countesses too. It'll good to get you all know each other. We'll provide some rooms so they can stay for one night here. How you guys think?"

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea, father."

Michiru looked at Haruka then turned to look Yoshimitsu "I agree with Haruka, sir. It's a really good idea."

"Great, I'm glad that you both agree with it. I'll get the prime minister to arrange it" he took the napkin and wiped his mouth and stood up from his chair "I'll go look for him; you both can continue your breakfast."

"Okay, father"

"It's really a nice idea. I never met the princes and princesses from another kingdom except you and my cousin"

"You have a cousin? I never know about it?"

"She's princess from Kouryou. Her father and my father are brothers. I met her couple of times when our family met in some occasion. She's pretty and…" she stopped and looked at Haruka.

He listened carefully at Michiru's words and looked puzzled at Michiru when she stopped "What? Why you stop? Is there something in my face?"

"No, it's just that…, never mind. Just forget it. I think I'm done eating. I'll go back to my room."

"Okay. I'll stay here for a moment"

Michiru walked out from the dinning room and closed the door. She stood still for a moment and thought as she walked away "_I'm afraid that you'll fall in love with her, Haruka_"

--Two weeks later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the day that had been waiting for finally come. The invitation already sent to all the Kingdoms two weeks ago and all the princes and princesses said that they'll come to the party.

Michiru wore a very beautiful white dress with some gold and silver ornaments that fit to her body perfectly. Her hair is being styled and tied up by a very beautiful ribbon that matched her dress. She looked at her reflection at the mirror and swirled a little. "How do I look, Honoka?"

"You look very beautiful, milady"

Michiru turned to look at her and smiled "Thanks you. Well, I think I should go to the ballroom and…" she stopped when she heard a light knock on the door and answered it "Come in, the doors unlocked" she stunned when she look at the person that come in to the room.

The person that came in to her room was Haruka. He dressed in a long black coat, faced with gold and brass, ruffled white shirt and black shoes.

Haruka walked to her and asked "Michiru, are you ready? Father asked you to come and welcome the guests too"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go" she blushed for a moment and said "You look very handsome"

Haruka surprised to hear it from her but he smiled to her "Thank you. You look very beautiful too. But there's something that missing"

"Huh? What?"

"Here, actually I already prepared this for you" he searched in his pocked and pulled out a box and gave it to her "Open it"

"For me?" When she saw Haruka nodded, she opened the box and gasped "Haruka, it's very beautiful"

What's in the box is a very beautiful white pearl necklace that matched her dress. The necklace looked very expensive.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course"

"Here, let me put that on to you" he took out the necklace from the box and put it to her neck "_God, she smells nice_" "There you go"

"Thanks" she blushed again at him. While the necklace was put on her neck, she enjoyed every moment because she can enjoy Haruka's perfume that intoxicated her.

"Well, let's go. I think father already waiting for us" he offered his hand to Michiru.

Michiru smiled at him and took his offered hand "Okay, let's go"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haruka and Michiru arrived at the ballroom, Yoshimitsu was talking to a beautiful girl. She has a red hair and wore a white dress with some gold ornaments attached to the gown. She turned to look at them as they walked to her and Yoshimitsu. When they near enough, she stared at their clasped hands.

Michiru realize her starring and released her hands. Haruka however, a little confused by Michiru action but still has a calm expression at his face.

"Sayaka, meet Haruka, he is my son. Haruka, meet Sayaka, she's the princess from Koryou kingdom. I bet Michiru know her, since she's your cousin"

"Yes, it's been a few month since our last meeting"

"Yes, nice to meet you again, Michiru. Well, I think I will look around the room to talk with other people. It's nice to meet you all" Sayaka gave them a little bow and walk away.

Michiru doesn't realize that she was watching her as she walked away until Haruka asked her.

"Is something wrong, Michiru?"

"Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing. I think I will also talk to the others"

"Okay then." He then turned to his father and had a talk with him.

The prince and princess from all the kingdoms came to party. There's Madoka, princess from Langrengh kingdom; Zakira, prince from the Xian kingdom; and Sanada, prince from Delzeba Kingdom. There's also the count and countess from all of the kingdoms. Michiru take the wine that placed on the table and leaning against a wall. When she was about to drank her wine, Sayaka approached her, her hand also held a glass of wine. "You're very lucky don't you? To have a very handsome and charming prince as your fiancée"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"His father already told me about your relationship with him. You must be really happy about it"

"I see"

"But don't ever think that you'll have him that easily."

She surprised at her words and turned to face Sayaka "What? What do you mean?"

She smiles a sly smile at her "What I mean is…, I'll try to take him from you."

"What?"

"He's the type of guy that I like. I fell in love with him when I first saw him. Let's see who's going to have him in the end" she smirked at her and walked away.

Michiru "_She wants to…_" her thoughts was interrupted as Yoshimitsu gave an announcement

"Well, since everyone have arrived here. Let's begin the party and enjoy this evening"

The music started as he ended his words and Haruka walked to Michiru.

He bowed lightly and offered his hand "May I have this dance, milady?"

She blushed lightly at his words and put her hands in his offered hand "Of course"

They walked to the center of the ballroom and start to dance. They waltzed perfectly and very beautiful, each one can't let their gaze off each other. Even all the pairs that danced in the room stopped their dance to watch them. When finally Haruka and Michiru stopped their dance, everyone applause at them which make them blushed lightly. But suddenly Sayaka walked to Haruka and took his hands "Come on, I want to dance with you too. You don't mind it, do you Michiru?" she smirked at her.

"I…, of course I don't mind it. "_Why I'm not saying my true feelings?_"

Haruka tried to stop Sayaka's efforts "But, I…"

"Hey, even she doesn't mind it. So why not?" she pulled his hands and danced with him. Haruka stared at Michiru silently as Michiru walked to the corner on the room and leaned against the wall.

"How about some dance with me?"

"Huh?" when she looked up to see the voice owner, she found a pair of black eyes staring at her. He is Zakira, the prince from Xian.

"Well? Will you dance with me?" He offered her his hand

"Sure" she took his offered hand "_Why not? I don't have anything to do here. Other than seeing them dancing_" she glanced at Haruka and Sayaka's dancing forms.

Zakira noticed her action and asked her "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yes, everything alright. Let's dance"

They started to sway along the music, not noticed that Haruka's eyes watching at them.

"Haruka, is something wrong?" she followed his gaze and noticed that he was staring at Michiru and her Zakira. She was thinking of her plan to get Haruka "Well, well. I think she found someone that she thinks interesting in this room other than you?"

Haruka confused at her words and stared at her "What do you mean?"

She looked up to face him too and smiled warmly "Well, if I were her, I won't dance with another man than my fiancée. She's even didn't mind when I want to dance with you." She smiled to herself as she saw that Haruka was thinking about her words. "Let's go out from here. It's warm in here"

"Um..., okay. Let's go" Haruka led their way to go out from the room.

They stood in the balcony and Sayaka leaned against the railing "It's so beautiful here"

"Yeah, it is" Haruka still deep in his thoughts so he didn't notice that Sayaka walked towards him, until she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Hey"

"Why are you thinking about her all the time? Look at me. I'm here for you" she stared deeply into his eyes and leaned to kiss him.

---Meanwhile in the ballroom---

Michiru noticed that Haruka and Sayaka went out to the balcony. She suddenly felt that something is not right "I'm sorry, but I think I want to take some fresh air outside"

He knew exactly what's in her heart because he's following her gaze "I noticed too that your fiancée walked away with another girl." He fell in love with Michiru when he looked at her; he won't let her go that easily "Listen, he's cheating on you. Why don't you forget about him and have some date with me tomorrow?"

Michiru have a mixed emotion in her heart and can't think well "Alright"

"Great. Tomorrow then" He released her hand and walked away "I'll go now. I think I want to take some rest for tomorrow" he smiled and blew a kiss to her.

Michiru still curious about what Haruka's doing. So she walked to the balcony and shocked when she looked what's happening.

---Back at the balcony-------

Sayaka leaned to kiss him, but Haruka placed his hand on her mouth just in time to stop her "Mmmmph" and Haruka put his hands away from her "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. But I…" he stopped his words when he heard someone shouted his name.

"Haruka! I can't believe it" Michiru shouted at him and run away, tears streaming down from her face.

"Michiru, wait!" Haruka ran and chased her.

Michiru ran to the garden and stumbled. She fell down to the ground "Ouch!"

"Michiru, are you okay?" Haruka stopped and kneeled beside her to check her injuries.

"Get your hands away from me. I can't believe that you kissed her"

"I didn't kissed her"

"Liar, I know that you did" Michiru didn't know that Haruka avoided Sayaka's kiss. From her point of view, Haruka did kiss Sayaka.

"I'm not lying"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! You…" she can't continue her words because she felt Haruka's lips upon hers. It feels so right.

When they parted, he said softly "That. It proves it. It's my first kiss. I want to have it with the girl whom I already fell in love with ten years ago.

"What?"

"You don't remember it, do you? Well, I'll tell you again. Remember when we're about seven years old? You and your parents come to our kingdom for a visit. But I was having smallpox, so I should stay in my room."

(Flashback)

"_But, mom. I want to meet them too" little Haruka tried to stand from her bed._

_Kirara pushed him back to the bed "No, you can't, sweetheart. You're having smallpox, so you have to rest. Besides, it's contagious. Be a good boy, okay?" _

"_Okay, mom"_

"_Good. I'll come to see you again tonight" she said as she walked out his room_

_--- a few minutes later---_

_Haruka wake up as he heard his door opened and closed again "Mom?" but all he heard was a giggle and when he looked at the person, he found a girl who was about his age near his bed. "What are you doing here? I have smallpox, it's contagious. You shouldn't be here"_

"_Relax" she flopped her aquamarine hair to her back "I know you have smallpox, your mother already told me about it. But I couldn't help it. They are talking about politics, it's very boring. And then I remembered that your mother mentioned a boy who's about my age so I try to find your room"_

"_But how if you have smallpox too after this?"_

"_It's better than trapped in the boring discussion" they giggled together at her answer _

"_Hey, you're funny. Thanks, actually I feel a little lonely because everyone's busy right now"_

"_You're welcome"_

_They continued to talking for sometime until Haruka felt sleepy and fall asleep._

(End of flashback)

"And from what I heard from my parents, you did have smallpox after you returned to your kingdom. They asked me if I met you when I had that disease or not and they mad at me" he smiled a little at that.

"Really?" she giggled too after heard his story and remembered their memories "But it's very simple. How could you fell in love with me?"

"I know it's very simple. But you are very nice to me…, and beautiful too"

She blushed at his comments "Thanks"

"Say, how if we take a walk at the town tomorrow? There's some places that I want to show you"

She looked down, felt guilty to him "Um…, thanks Haruka. But 'm afraid I can't"

"But why?"

"I already promised Zakira that I'll go with him tomorrow"

"What? You want to have a date with him? I can't believe it!"

"Don't shout at me. Besides, it's all your fault"

"My fault?"

"Yes, you danced and walked to the balcony together with Sayaka. How do you think my feelings at that time?"

"I…"

"That's it. I'm leaving. I have a date tomorrow after all" she stand up and ran away to her room.

"Michiru, I…." he want to chase her, but he think there's no use for doing that at that time.

**Author Notes :**

Hey, finally I updated this story. I can't update it soon because I had some problems, sorry about that : )

I know that my fanfiction is very far from perfect, and I'm sorry for it too.

I want to say thank you very much to everyone who had give their reviews for me : **jinleiqh slanzar, Haruka's Knight, Sky Maiden, eternal sky king, and petiyaka.** Your reviews really motivating me to keep updating the story. I really appreciate it


	6. Chapter 6

**ENGAGED**

**Chapter 6**

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who had supported me to write this story, especially **jinleiqh slanzar **and**Haruka's Knight**.

(Michiru's POV)

The next morning after I having a fight with Haruka. I was walking with Zakira at the town. There were so many people at the town as usual.

"Michiru, are you okay?"

I was surprised to hear that. I wasn't notice that I was drifted into my own world.

"You looked like you're so deep in your thought. No wonder you're not responding to my questions"

I felt guilty when I heard that "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to"

"It's okay. Let's go over there" he pointed at some group who performed an attraction at the center of the town.

I smiled at him "_He looks very genuine_" "Okay, let's go" I let myself being guided by him along the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a very interesting show, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. They're so talented and…" suddenly I felt like I've been watched by someone and looked around.

"Is something wrong, Michiru?"

"Um, no. It's nothing. Let's fine a place to eat"

"Good idea, I'm hungry too. But it's so many people in that bar. I'm afraid we can't get a place"

Suddenly a group of five men walked to us "Sir, are you looking for a place to eat?"

I heard Zakira enthusiastically answered him "Well, yes. Can you help us find a place to eat?"

"Of course, sir. I know a bar that has many delicious foods. Let us escort you there" he smiled at us and gave us a sign to follow him.

"Zakira, can we trust them?I mean, we just met them here."

"Don't worry, Michiru. I'm here and I have my sword with me" he placed his hand at his sword.

I just sighed and followed them. My curiosity proved not long after that. The guys lead us to a quiet alley "What are we doing here?"

"She's right. Where's the restaurant that you toll us?"

Suddenly one of the guys who spoke to us before laughed and turned to face us "Do you really think that we'll escort you to a bar? Think wisely, we're going to take your moneys" he walked towards me. I backed away from him until my back leaned against a wall.

I shouted at him "Stay away from me, or, or…, I'll"

"Or you what? Little lady?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. His friends were laughed behind him. One of them held Zakira's hands

"Or I'll do this" I kicked his 'thing' hardly

"ARGH" he yelled and fell to the ground. His friends surprised at that and two of them walked to me and grabbed my hands. While another man smacked my head to the wall, it's very hurt. My blood trailed down into my eyes made my left eye can't be opened.

"Let me go!" I squirmed and tried to break away from him.

Zakira managed to get his hands of and pulled his sword out of the sheath. He tried to fight them. But they're to strong for him. For not a long time, he's knocked down and his sword thrown away from his hand "Ugh". One of the bandits stepped his foot on Zakira's hand while one of them took the sword.

"You're useless boy. Put all of your belongings here and go away. Unless you want us to kill you, you can try to defend your friend here. Oh, I just notice, is she your girlfriend?"

"What? Of course not. I just met her at the town, I never met her before. Really, I swear, can you let me go now? Here, I'll give you all that I bring now, but let me go."

My tears want to flow out when I heard his answer and saw him put all of his belongings and then ran away.

"Little lady, looks like you're alone now" the man whom I kicked put Zakira's belongings in a bag and handed it to one of his friend. "Now we can have some fun together." He grabbed my chin again.

I tried to fight them as hard as I could, but it has no effect on them. They just laughed at me. "Looked. She's dancing." Finally I just closed both of my eyes "Let's start…"

I heard a loud thump noise and one of the guys that held my hand yelled "Who're you?" But it seems like my savior doesn't want to answer him. All I heard was swords fighting and punches. I felt the hold on my arms were released and heard a gentle whisper "Don't worry, close your eyes and sit down. This will be over soon" I nodded at his words and sat down, although I can't recognize his voice (because of the situation), but I felt safe after heard that. So I just kept my eyes shut.

The swords fighting noises kept continue and finally the fighting stopped.

I felt him knelled in front of me "Are you okay?"

I tried to open my eyes forcefully, and just in time, I saw one of the men raise a knife from his back. I just yelled "Watch out"

Luckily he managed to dodge it, although the knife still made a cut at his right hand. He grabbed his hand and twirled it, made his knife fell down and knocked him unconscious.

Suddenly I felt very tired and collapsed down. I didn't know what happened to me since that time.

(End of Michiru's POV)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru slept at her bed peacefully. Her head were bandaged and there's a cloth placed at his chin. Yoshimitsu were standing at her bed's side while Honoka take the cloth and changed it with a wet one.

"She is still unconscious."

"Yes, she is. But don't worry milord. I'm sure she'll be conscious soon"

Suddenly Michiru's hand stirred and she tried to opened her right eye "Ugh, where am I?"

"Michiru, thank God you're awake" Yoshimitsu smiled very broadly at Michiru.

"What's wrong with me?" She rubbed her head's back "I felt dizzy"

"You're unconscious for one day. When you're unconscious, Zakira took you here. He already told me what happened and I already sent several guards to search for them at the town and capture them."

"I see. Um…, where's Haruka?"

"Haruka…, well, he went to a small house that he and Kanbei built at the mountain. He said he doesn't want to disturb you and Zakira and he will be stay there for a few days. Are there something wrong between both of you?"

"What? Oh, no. There's nothing wrong" "_So, he thought that I wasn't to have a relationship with Zakira. Haruka, you're stupid_"

Yoshimitsu were watching Michiru's reaction and broke Michiru from her thoughts "Since you're conscious now. I'll call the doctor to come here and check your condition. Rest well, Michiru"

"Thank you so much, sir"

"You're welcome" He walked out from his room and sent a guard to call the doctor. He stood there and thought for a moment and then went to his room. He were writing a letter, after he finished, he called one of his guards. "Take this to Haruka immediately"

His guard bowed at him and walked away immediately. Yoshimitsu whispered and grinned as he went back to his room "Good luck, Haruka"

---At the noon-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I'm feeling very refreshed. It's so nice to take a nice hot bath after the day." Michiru sat down at her chair while her bandage was changed by Honoka.

Just before Honoka answered her, there's a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Excuse me, milady. I'm sorry to disturb you this late, but Prince Zakira wished to meet you. He asked me to call you to the chamber room"

Michiru surprised to hear that, but she answered "Okay, tell him I'm coming right away."

After her hair combed, she walked to the chamber to meet him.

"Michiru, you're very beautiful a usual."

Michiru smiled at his comment "Thank you. What do you want at this noon, Zakira?"

"It's hard to talk here" he glanced around; there are a few soldiers at the room "Why don't we take a walk at the garden?"

"Sure, let's go" he escort her to the garden and they sat down at a bench.

He placed his right hand at her hands "I'm glad you're okay, Michiru. You're lucky that I save you just in time"

"Really? I thought you escaped that time"

"What? You're wrong. You see, I just ran away for a moment, and then I came back to save you"

Michiru looked at his right hand and asked again "Zakira, how about you? Are you having any injuries?"

"Of course not, I'm to strong for them. I won't have any injuries" Michiru stood up from the bench and backed away "Michiru? What's wrong?"

"You lied to me, Zakira. My savior has an injury at his right hand. You're not the one who saved me"

He sighed and stood up to "I don't expect you would figure out my lies this soon. Well I guess I had to have you in a traditional way" he stepped forward and grabbed Michiru's shoulders. He tried to kiss her lips forcefully.

"NO, Let me go…"

"What are you going to do? There's no one will help you here"

"Wrong" suddenly Haruka was stood behind him and punched his face hard. He fell to the ground and touched his bleeding nose.

"Ouch, what are you doing here?"

"That should be my question. Now, go away before I kill you here" Michiru hid herself behind Haruka and held Haruka's right arm.

Zakira held out his hand at Michiru "Michiru come with me, I'll make you happy at my kingdom"

When Haruka felt that Michiru was shivered and grabbed his right arm tighter, he lost his patience and shot a death glare at him "I said, go away"

Zakira ran away at his shout and shouted back "You'll be sorry for this"

Haruka turned and held Michiru there; he just let her cried at his chest. When she finally calmed down, he escorted her back to her room without a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakira arrived at his own kingdom at the night on that day. His prime minister welcomed him at the gate "Is it a nice trip, sir?"

He snapped at him and walked in to the castle "I would rather be in a war than be there"

The prime minister followed him in "Something wrong, sir?"

"YES, there's something wrong" he walked into the chamber room and sat down at his chair "That, Michiru is bih (_I censored it, haha_), she chose to be with that Haruka than me. She'll see who I really am."

His prime minister smiled at that, surely there's something in his mind "Sir, I have a plan. Why don't you attack Maizuru kingdom? You can have several advantages from it, you can have their resources, their zone, and also… Lady Michiru" when he looked that Zakira started to consider his offer, he tried to persuade him even more "You can ask Delzeba kingdom to join us. We can't ask Langrengh and Kouryou because Langrengh never want to join any war while Kouryou still have a brotherhood relationship with Maizuru. From our informant, I know that now Delzeba have strong armies. They have increased their troop's amount; it's even more than Dedina's troops. We surely can rely on their force."

Zakira rubbed his chin and finally decided "Okay, I agree with you. Write a letter to Delzeba and send it there right away. I want to attack Maizuru as soon as possible. Get all the things prepared, prime minister. I'm counting on you" he walked out from the chamber and went to his room to rest. He can't wait for tomorrow to come.

-------The next morning-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru just woke up when Honoka came in and opened the curtain. "Good morning, milady. It's a bright day today and…, Milady, are you injured again?"

Michiru confused at her question "What do you mean?" she looked at her hand when Honoka pointed at her hands "A blood? Where did it came from?" she tried to remember it, and finally she remembered what happened last night. She squeezed Haruka's right hand that time. She quickly got off from her bath and went to her bathroom to take a bath.

After she dressed, she combed her hair and changed her bandage on her head. She went to the dining room to find Haruka, but there are only Yoshimitsu and several guards in there.

Yoshimitsu stopped his breakfast and looked at her "Michiru? Is something wrong?"

Michiru was blushed "I just looking for Haruka. Um, do you know where he is?"

"I think he is taking a walk near the lake"

"Thank you" she stormed out from the room after heard his words.

Yoshimitsu continue his breakfast again after saw her leaving "Teenagers. Never can guessed what's in their hearts"

-----------------------------------------

Michiru ran around the lake but she couldn't found him. She were already too tired so she sat down near the lake and leaned against a big tree. "HARUKA! You're stupid. Where are you?"

Suddenly some of the leaves from the tree fell down and there's a loud crack and Haruka fell down from the tree; and a bench fell down too and hit his head "Ouch, That's hurt" He rubbed his head and tried to stand up.

"Haruka? What are you doing here?"

He walked to her and sat down beside her, he leaned against the tree. "I was sleeping up there when you screamed and made me surprised. I lost my balance and then I fell down"

Michiru tried to suppress her giggled, but she couldn't hold it anymore and she busted her laugh.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, it's just too funny. Your expression when you fell down, it's cute"

Haruka kept look at her and then he smiled "I'm glad that you're smile again"

Michiru blushed at his comment; they kept silent for a few minutes "Haruka, thank you for saving me last night. And thank you for saving me at the town too" she looked at Haruka "It was you, right? My savior has an injury at his right hand" she pulled his sleeve up and it showed a bandage with some blood stains I'm sorry I made you hurt like this. I didn't mean to. But why you ran away after you saved me? Why Zakira was the one who brought me here?"

Haruka looked at her "An injury at the body can be healed, but an injury in the heart, can't be healed. It's true; I was the one who saved you at the town. Actually I followed you since you left the castle, I was worried about you." He turned to look at the lake and had a sad smile on his face "I was not the one who brought you to the castle because he came when I want to took you. I thought you would be happier if he was the one who brought you here."

"No, Haruka. You were wrong. I'm not in love with him. The one that I love is you"

"But…"

"No buts, Haruka. Listen Haruka, I wasn't meant to hurt you. I know that I was wrong, please forgive me"

He sighed and looked at her again "Okay, I forgive you. Let's start it from the beginning again"

"Yes, thank you. Um, Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"Why you came back last night? Your father said you will stay at the mountain for a few days with Kanbei."

"Hm, you see, my father sent a letter to me yesterday."

"What letter?"

(Haruka's flashback with Haruka's POV)

I was cutting some woods for the fireplace and Kanbei was taking water from the well when someone knocked at my hut's door.

Kanbei put the bucket down and went to the front door "I'll go to check it, master"

"Yes, please do" I wiped my sweat with my shirt and continue cut the woods.

"Master, there's a letter from your father"

"What?" I put my axe down and went to the front door too. There's a guard stood in front of the door "Is something wrong?"

"Your father sent me to give this letter to you; he said that this is an emergency"

Kanbei handed me the letter and I looked at it "Okay, you look so tired. Go tie your horse over there and take a rest for a while"

"Thank you, your majesty" he bowed and went out.

"What letter is it, Master?"

"I don't know, let's see" I opened the letter, there's my father's writing in it.

_Dear Haruka,_

_Come back to the castle as soon as possible there's something wrong with Michiru. I'm afraid that she's having a big trouble. Please come back soon. You're the only one who can save her._

_Peace_

_Your father_

_Note: Good luck, Haruka ( a smile face drawing - I want to draw it, but I'm afraid that it'll become a symbol)_

Kanbei laughed when he looked at the letter "I think your father is funny, Master. But, I think he's joking. There are many guards around the castle. How Lady Michiru could having some trouble?"

"No, I think my father won't joke about this. It may seem like a joke, but it's not. If the guards can't handle it, then maybe it's some personal problem." I walked around the room and finally decided "Kanbei, get our things ready. We'll come back to the palace right now. I have a bad feeling"

"Yes, Master. Right away"

After we packed our things as fast as we could, the three of us hoped on our horses and went back to the castle as fast as we could.

When I came back to the castle, I tried to look for Michiru, but she was not at her room. Honoka said that she went to met Zakira, I tried to suppressed my jealousy and decided to look for her. When finally I searched around the garden, I found that Zakira tried to kiss her.

(End of Haruka's flashback and POV)

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes, it is. If it's not because of my father, I won't be at the garden last night"

"I guess I should thank him too"

Yes. Michiru, I'm sorry, I let my jealousy won over me so I leaved you with Zakira. I…"

"Don't say that Haruka. I do some mistakes too; besides, you did come back and saved me. As you said, let's start it from the beginning again. Shall we?"

"You're right." He stood up and offered his hand to her "Let's go back to the castle. I'm starving, I haven't eat anything"

"Me too. I'll change the bandage on your hand after the breakfast"

"Sure"

They walked back hand in hand to the castle with smiled faces.

They spent the day together, walking around and talking together. Neither one of them knew what could be happened tomorrow.

**Author Notes :**

Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry if it took me so long to post this chapter, I had to help my mother re-typed her documents because the documents were lost when the computer formatted. And I also thinking about the plot for my next story (with Haruka as a female in it, as I already promised), I already have some plot in my head, but it's not really completed imagined yet. I'll write it after I finished the last chapter of this story. Finally Ican post this chapter; I hope its worth to be waited, haha

And please don't forget to **read and review**, I really appreciate it..

**Freaky-icefairy** : Well, I'm really sorry for that. It's just that I wanted to write a story like this since long time ago and I want to accomplish it now. Actually I almost stop this story not long after I posted the first chapters, but I had received some supports from a few people, so I decide to keep writing this story. I'm sorry if you don't like the concept in this story, but please let me write until the last chapter, after that I'll write a story with Haruka as a female in it (as I already promised in the author notes on the second chapter)

**Jinleiqh slanzar :** I'm really happy to know that you always read and gave your review to me. It's become my biggest support to write this story (bowed deeply), thank you so much. Sorry if this chapter come so long, but I hope you enjoyed it.

**Haruka's Knight :** (laugh)Maybe you have became some psychic so you can know it before you logged on. You're welcome for the reviews; I really like to give reviews to you because you're a talented author to me. And thank you so much for your reviews for me as well. It's really an honor to me.

**YuLing :** Thank you so much for the review and the compliment. I really appreciate it. No, I don't play Tekken 4 (grin), as I already said in the previous chapter, I have the names from my friend, when I want to wrote this story, I asked for his help to give me some names, and the names in this story (other than Haruka and Michiru of course) are from him. I just bought PS2 a few months (maybe about two months) ago, I haven't play tekken, I really attached to dynasty warriors 5, the characters are really cool, haha.

**Special thanks** : To **K.R**, thank you so much for your help. If it's not because of your support, I won't write this story until this far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Engaged**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

_**Notes:**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to YulinG, jinleigh slanzar, Haruka's Knight, naraku93, and blue bloaterz, thank you so much for the reviews and support.

* * *

_**

(The next day)

Haruka was sat down behind his desk, reading a book that placed on the desk, while Michiru stood beside him, changing the bandage on his arm.

As minutes passed, Michiru became curious of what Haruka was reading, sometimes, she took a peek at the book "What are you reading? You seemed to be drifted into your own world"

"Ah, sorry. This book is so interesting; it's about the art of fighting in war. The writer wrote it so nicely that it is not boring to be read."

Michiru's brow frowned a bit when she heard that "Are we going to have a war?"

"I don't know. Who can guess when a war will be happened? I just have to prepare myself for the time."

"I think you're right." She tied the bandage on his hand and admired her own work "There, all done"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I think I will go to my own room now"

"Sure" Haruka smiled a bit at her and looked down again to the book in front of him. Just as Michiru who was followed by Honoka wanted to go out from the room, a guard stormed in and kneeled in front of Haruka's desk.

"Forgive me master, but the King asks you to meet him in main chamber! There was an emergency situation now!"

"Huh? Emergency situation? It was unusual…" Although confused, but Haruka still stood up and walked to the door "Take me to my father"

"Yes, master. Lady Michiru, the King also asks you to come there."

"Me?" Michiru looked at Honoka who showed that she also don't know what happened. The King never invited Michiru into a meeting before because she wasn't come from the kingdom. But she decided to follow the guard; she had a bad feeling about all of it.

* * *

(In the main chamber)

Other than Haruka and Michiru, other important persons in the Kingdom were already there. The prime minister and other minister seemed to be in serious discussion each other when Haruka and Michiru arrived there.

"Excuse us. We are really sorry that we late" they bowed at them and sat down in empty seats.

"Well, since everyone have been gathered. I shall begin our discussion today. I gathered all of you today because I receive an emergency request from Maizuru Kingdom. A guard just brought it to me this morning. What was written in the letter is that Maizuru Kingdom was under attack…"

Michiru's heart flinched when she heard that, sweats formed at her temple and she tried to hold back her tears. Noticing that, Haruka who sat beside her, grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"… it appears they were under attack since yesterday morning by Xian and Delzeba. Maizuru is very lack of forces right now, they can hold on, but forced back by the two kingdoms. I want us to help Maizuru but I also want to ask for your support, what do you think?"

The prime minister and all of the ministers looked each other and bowed at their king while answered in union "We will support your decision"

"Thank you." Yoshimitsu scanned their faces and clasped his hands "Now, who will be the leader for our army?"

Suddenly Haruka stood up and kneeled in front of him "Father, I know I never had any experience in a real war, but I want you to let me lead them"

"Haruka? You? I trust your ability, but what about the others?"

The prime minister approached Yoshimitsu and also kneeled beside Haruka "My lord, it's true that Prince Haruka is lack of experience, but he was very talented in fighting and leading troops. His skills are very shown in the training; I think we should give him a chance. I am sure the others will support him, and if the prince leading the army himself, it will surely raise the army spirit." He turned to look at the ministers who nodded at him.

Yoshimitsu seemed to be thinking for a moment and then he also nodded in approval at what was said "Alright then, we will send 15 million pioneers, 10 million cavalries, and 5 million chariots. I think that should be enough to support Maizuru. Well then, prepare all of the needs and the armies immediately. I want us to send support there today, before it's too late"

"Yes, my lord." All of them bowed at Yoshimitsu and leaved the room.

When Haruka saw Michiru in trance, he grabbed Michiru's hand and took her with him to leave the room. "Are you alright?"

"I, I am fine. It's just…, I worried about my parents…"

"Don't worry, they will be fine. I will help them, don't worry."

"Alright…"

"Now excuse me, I got some preparations to do"

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, nothing…"

"Strange girl" Haruka messed her hair a little and then ran to his room while Michiru watching him intently with worried eyes.

* * *

(At the noon)

The troops have been prepared; all of them are being lined up in front of the castle. Meanwhile, Haruka was preparing himself. Kanbei was also in the room, helping Haruka to wear his equipments. He just wore his armor when there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

The door opened, revealing Michiru who smiled slightly at him. Kanbei looked at her and then at his master, he bowed to excuse himself out from the room. Leaving the two persons alone.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, well, actually there is something…"

"Yes?"

"Haruka, do you really need to go? I mean, you don't have to lead the army yourself don't you? Just send other man to substitute you and…"

Hearing that, he approached her and grabbed her shoulders to look into her eyes "Michiru, look at me" when she did, she saw the tears in her eyes and sighed "Michiru, I went there to save your Kingdom, to save your father and mother."

"I know, it's just… I have a bad feeling about all of this, I can't stand it if I have to lose my parents…, and you…"

"Michi, I promised you I will come back safely. I will come back to you, so trust me and pray for me. Okay?" he wiped her tears with his thumb "Now, don't cry and smile for me." he smiled when he saw a smile in her face.

Still looking into her eyes, he bend little by little until their lips met in a sweet kiss, tasted salty a bit because of the tears, but they saved the moment in their hearts. When their lips parted, he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ears. Whispering words of love and promise that he will marry her when he returned from the battle.

After he finished his preparations, Haruka leaved his room with Michiru by his side to the field where his army gathered. As soon his father finished gave his speech, Haruka hopped onto his horse and lead his army to Maizuru where the battle will be settled down.

TBC

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ah, this chapter is shorter than the previous one. Am sorry, but I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. This chapter having a long time delays because I just don't have enough spirit to continue. But thanks to the supports that some people have gave me, this chapter finally done. Thank you so much for all the supports, I really appreciate it. Also, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

Ah, no flame please, a constructive review are welcomed, but please don't flame me. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Engaged**

**Chapter 8 - Battle**

* * *

Haruka and his army arrived at Maizuru on the next morning. They stopped at the hill where they can see Maizuru kingdom below them. Some buildings seemed to be destroyed already. Haruka turned to look at his troops, most of them already tired, so he instructed the troops to rest after they built the tents while Haruka discussed their army strategy with his generals.

Haruka took several best generals with him; there was Ryou, he was a master in archery skill; Kyon, master in using spears and swords; Makito, a general who very brave and a person who can raised the army spirits; Jirou, a general with big body and big strength he always carries a big iron club with him.

Haruka signaled his generals to come closer to the table where there was a map with some small flags on top of it. "Well, what are you guys think about their army?"

Ryou, one of his generals sets the flags on the map and pointed at it "They have very strong troops; I don't think we can defeat them if we stormed out to attack them in the middle of the day."

Kyon nodded in agreement and looked at Haruka "I agree with Ryou. What we'll do about it? Do we need to call for help from other kingdoms?"

Haruka rubbed his chin and shook his head "No, it will be too late by the time they arrive. We need to solve this problem by ourselves. What do you think about attacking at the night? I will instructing a few troops to make some traps and the other troops can rest until the night come."

"What kind of traps?"

"Ahem, here is my plan…" The generals gathered closer and listened to his plan and nodded in agreement when he finished his explanation. "How do you guys think about it? Do you guys agree?"

"Yes, we do"

"Good, Ryou and Kyon, please come with me to instructing the troops for making the traps. Makito and Jirou, please go to instructing the other troops to rest until the night comes" Makito and Jirou gave a salute and they leave the tent to do what was ordered to them while Haruka and the others instructed a few number of pioneers to made some traps.

* * *

(Later at the night)

The situation seemed very calm at Xian and Delzeba's camp which built near the gate of the town. The guards also seemed very tired and almost fell asleep; a few of them were chatted each other when suddenly they saw some people approached the town.

The people carried torches, but the Xian and Delzeba's armies can't figure out who were them since it was too dark at the night. One of Xian's soldiers tried to count the number of the torches and it was about 15 of them.

As the people came closer to them, the Xian soldier became very aware and shouted at them "Who are you? Identify yourselves!"

But what he got wasn't an answer, a spear suddenly thrown at him and pierced his body. He spluttered bloods from his mouth and collapsed, his friend frozen shock when he looked at it and ran away to rang the alarm bell.

The mysterious peoples just stood still in the shadow until the alarm started to ring. They ran away to the hills, followed by the Xian and Delzeba's troops. After about fifteen minutes of running away, they finally arrived at the hill and walked through very small road. When the mysterious peoples passed the road, suddenly there were very sticky liquids that poured on the road from above the troops, from the people that hide on the top of the trees to be exact. The people that hide on the trees very slim and skillful, they jumped from one tree to other trees easily until they reached the end of the road safely.

One of Delzeba's troops shouted while struggling to free himself "Argh, what is this!"

"It seems this is latex!"

Suddenly one of them shouted and pointed to the end of the road "Look at the front"

There were some shadows of people that pushed something over and when the object got closer, they recognized that it was a very big log. Not just one, the people in the shadows throw more big logs which headed directly to the enemy troops.

"NOOO…!"

The troops shouted and tried to ran away, just a few of them managed to ran away while the others couldn't escaped and died because the logs very heavy and hit their body.

Amongst the troops, there were also several enemy generals and lieutenants that died or had serious wounds so the remained troops become very scared and struggled to get free. But suddenly, there was some roars from the end of the road and many people approached and brought shiny objects with them.

As the people got closer to them, the Xian and Delzeba's troops could identified from their armors as Dedina's troops and the shiny objects in their hands were weapons. The remaining Xian and Delzeba's troops were immediately killed by them.

"General Ryou, we have successfully killed all the remaining enemy troops here. There were no casualties in our side"

Ryou rubbed his moustache while walked to the front and watched the dead troops "Good, so Prince Haruka's plan really successful, right Kyon?"

"Yes, we are now heading to the town to help the other troops."

(Meanwhile near the gate)

When they saw Xian and Delzeba's troops ran after they saw the decoy troops; Haruka, Makito, Jirou, and their troops immediately ran to the town and killed every enemy's troops that they found along the way.

Haruka tried to block and attack that came from Delzeba's troop and yelled at his two generals "Makito! Jirou! I will leave the enemies in the town to both of you and your troops! I will head to the castle with my troops and save Michiru's parents!"

Makito stabbed a troop with his sword and yelled back at him "Yes, you can leave it to me and Jirou!"

"Good!" Haruka signaled his troops to follow him and headed to the castle.

* * *

When Haruka arrived at the castle, he saw that some enemies' troops had invaded the castle. Bodies lied everywhere, whether it were Maizuru or the enemies. When he scanned the room, he saw a dying maid who tried to call him over. He went to approached her and listened to her whispers. "The King…, please saves him…, in the bunker…" she handed him a key and collapsed after doing so. Her eyes still opened, so Haruka closed her eyes before settled her on the floor.

"Don't worry, I will. Some of you, come with me, the rest soldiers please fight the enemies here"

Haruka went to the underground followed by his troops and opened the bunker door. He took a peek inside and saw some shadows in the dark; he took the burning torch outside the door and walked inside the bunker with it. There, he saw the King and Queen, several maids and guards who seemed very afraid. The King quickly identified Haruka and went to shake his hand. "Haruka, thank God you're here now. We were so afraid and…"

"I understand, please go outside the town with my soldiers here now."

"How about you?"

"I will still need to look around the castle. Maybe there was still remaining people here"

"Okay then."

The King and the other Maizuru people immediately ran outside the castle with Haruka's soldiers guarded them. Meanwhile Haruka walked quickly around the castle, helped the Maizuru people in the castle and killed some of the remaining troops. Until suddenly, he saw a man who stabbed a Maizuru soldier, blood spluttered out from his wound and he collapsed.

"Hey!" Haruka shouted at him and prepared his sword to fight him, he watched the man closely as he turned his body. When Haruka recognized the person, he hissed and prepared himself to fight "Sanada…"

"Hello Haruka, long time no see you. Ever since the ball, right? You have a very beautiful fiancée there and…"

"Why are you attacking Maizuru!"

"Hmph, because I want to make my kingdom larger than now… Just as simple as that…"

"How could you!"

"Well, it seems talking won't do much, why don't we just fight, shall we?" Sanada rushed forward abruptly and almost stabbed Haruka's body. Luckily Haruka managed to dodge the attack and fought him back. The battle between two of them became very furious, but Haruka was more skillful than him. Haruka managed disarm him by making Sanada's sword fell and kicked it away. When Haruka wanted to aim the sword at him, suddenly there was sound of clapping hands and Zakira appeared.

"Well, well… If it isn't Prince Haruka himself. Trying to save your fiancée's parents?"

"Zakira! Good, you're here now, let's fight him together!" Sanada stood up and ran to approach Zakira, but Zakira wasn't accepted his invitation, instead he pushed Sanada so his body hit Haruka's body. Haruka almost fell but he managed to stand and held Sanada's body.

"Die!" Zakira stormed forward with a sword in his hand.

"Urgh!" Haruka pushed Sanada aside and received the attack by himself. The sword stabbed his stomach, blood came out from his mouth and he collapsed to the floor. His eyes were closing and before he lost his consciousness, he whispered "Michiru…"

* * *

(At Dedina Castle)

Konoka was in Michiru's bedroom, combed Michiru's hair and chatted together with her. Michiru was holding the pearl necklace that Haruka gave her when suddenly one of the pearls cracked into two parts. "Huh?"

"What's wrong, milady?"

"The pearl on the necklace that Haruka gave me…, it cracked into two parts." Michiru showed her the necklace and the cracked part.

Honoka gasped and gripped the comb tight "Oh my God, I hope Prince Haruka is alright."

"Yes, I hope so too."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Phew, finally I updated. Sorry for the long time waiting everyone. Recently I was talking to my author friend and I agreed that I will also collaborate with the author to rewrite this story with Haruka as a female. But I will probably doing it next year, so pray for me so I can do it and not forgetting it, haha. Once again, thank you for all the reviews; it really supports me and reminding me of how people still want to read it. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.

**Reviews Responses:**

**blue bloaterz**: Thank you for the review. I'll always try to update soon, but sometimes I have some difficulties in doing so. I hope this isn't too long time for you

**YulinG**: Hi, your guess was right; it will be something happened, hehe.

**Wolfblaze**: Thank you for the review. Here is the update

**1LilStar**: Wow, thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate for what you done that you had writing so much and encouraging reviews. And thank you so much for the faith and support.


End file.
